Dua Tahun
by JamieJem
Summary: penyesalan selalu mendominan hati L, lantas dimanakah Light?kenapa tidak menghibur L sama sekali!


Dua Tahun

Death note bukan punya saya, kalaupun iya, saya akan membuat Light dan L bersama

T (cari aman)

HATI HATI!

TYPO (S), GENRE DAN CERITA GA NYAMBUNG, GAJE, ABAL2, dan segala kekurangan lainya

A/N: Semoga genrenya pas dengan cerita

(?)

Ga Suka? Ga usah baca

Suka? Review dong:3

Males Review tapi suka? Just Follow!

Cerita saya jelek? Kasih saran jangan flame!

(?)

Happy reading

Langit menangis dalam kelam. Sekelam masa lampau si iris onyx. Ia menatap tangisan langit dari balik jendela rumahnya. Sang dewa langit rupanya sedang berusaha menarik sang onyx ke dalam memory indah nan suram milik si iris onyx tersebut . Ia menutup matanya, mencoba move on dan menghilangkan rasa bencinya terhadap tangisan dewa langit yang kian deras dikarenakan awan kelabu yang bertugas menahan air hujan tersebut tak melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik

Namun usahanya sia sia. Hati kecil milik sang detektif jenius di Jepang itu ternyata belum terbiasa dengan kata merelakan. Merelakan pemuda yang telah pergi selama 2 bulan ini. Padahal dulu dia sudah pernah merasa kehilangan. Yeah, itu semua gara gara sang pemuda rambut karamel yang berhasil membuka dan menutup hati miliknya dengan sesuka hati. mau apa dikatakan? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur

Flashback

L kecil baru pulang dari SDnya. Ia senang mengingat tingkah konyol teman temanya. Lalu hujan pun turun begitu saja. L segera berlari pulang dan sedikit bersyukur bahwa hanya rintik yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Namun rasa syukurnya lenyap seketika, melihat rumahnya yang hangus diguyur hujan yang tiba tiba nenjadi deras seolah mengejek kesedihanya

L kecil masuk ke rumahnya yang sudah menjadi debu dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dua buah mayat orangtua kandungnya. Betapa terkejutnya L. Ia berlari keluar dengan terburu buru untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa menolong orangtuanya. Cristal bening membasahi pipi chubbynya. L tidak per-

BRUK

duli

Hey, siapakah orang buta yang telah menabrak sosok mungil miliknya?! "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja" ujar sosok pemuda *ehem * maksud saya sosok anak SD kelas 5 yang berbeda tiga tahun dengan L

L menatap iris hazel (calon) senpainya dengan berkaca kaca "Ada apa? Kau terluka? Atau ada hal lain yang bisa saya bantu?" ujarnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tolong ayah dan ibu" si iris hazel sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud L. Ia pun mengeluarkan hapenya dan menelepon seseorang. Setelah selesai bertelpon si iris hazel mengulurkan tanganya "perkenalkan aku adalah Light"

(?)

Wammy House ialah sebuah panti asuhan yang penuh dengan anak yatim piatu. Tapi anak anak yatim tersebut bisa digolongkan berotak jenius.

L seorang bocah 8 tahun dengan malu malu memperkenalkan dirinya ke rumah barunya tersebut. Semua anak mengacuhkanya kecuali Light.

Light anak yang berbeda, pikir L. Light menyambutnya dengan riang gembira. Ada sebuah getaran yang menyentuh hatinya terhadap Light. L mengacuhkan getaran tersebut dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai 'rasa sayang sebagai sesama teman' karena perlu diketahui L hanyalah seorang bocah yang tidak mengerti arti cinta. Apalagi yang sesama jenis seperti ini

Setiap hari mereka bermain bersama dengan riang gembira lalu perlahan tapi pasti, L mulai melupakan kemuramanya dan berusaha berpikiran maju demi masa depan cerah.

(?)

Suatu hari, L diadopsi oleh pasangan milioner belia. L yang sudah berumur 12 tahun mengucapkan selamat tinggal terhadap Light dan berjanji bahwa kapan kapan ia akan mengunjungi Light di panti ini lebih tepatnya taman Panti yang cukup luas tempat mereka sering main. Light tersenyum lirih. L berharap Light mengucapkan sesuatu tapi ternyata pemuda tersebut hanya bungkam. Membuat L sedikit jengkel.

Sudah 2 tahun L melupakan janjinya dan teringat kembali dengan jelas saat melihat Watari, pemilik panti asuhan, menggunakan jas hitam saat melewati rumahnya. Panti asuhan L lumayan jauh dengan rumah miliknya, lantas ada urusan apa si Watari?

"hei Watari! Sudah lama ya kita tak bertemu. Kabarmu bagaimana?" teriak L dari jendela rumah membuat Watari menghentikan kakinya. Lalu L segera menghampirinya

"Saya baik. Kenapa kamu tidak berkunjung L?" L menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Canggung mungkin

"E-eto, saya sekarang adalah detektif, tugas saya banyak . Watari, maafkan saya"

Watari hanya mengangguk "Saya mengerti. Tapi apa kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi dengan Light?"

L menggigit kuku jarinya. Firasat buruk menghampirinya. Deburan di jantungnya juga tak kalah menyebalkan dengan firasat buruknya. "Ada apa denganya?"

Watari tersenyum. Senyum paksa. L bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah pura pura Watari. "Light selalu menunggumu di taman Panti, padahal waktu itu ia kehujanan. Ia bilang, dia tak mau masuk rumah sakit. Dia takut L datang dan dia tidak ada. Lalu, ia juga tak mau dirawat siapapun. Setiap ia tidur, ia selalu menginggau namamu, L. Dan sekarang dia..."

Penjelasan Watari sukses membuat L pingsan di tengah jalan.

Flashback end

Langit sudah cerah, L memutuskan jalan jalan untuk menghibur hatinya. Ia menelusuri gang sempit setelah membeli sebuket bunga dan menemukan tempat yang ia tuju.

"Hai Light maafkan aku yang membuatmu menunggu di taman saat hujan deras. Kau tahu betapa bodohnya aku melupakan janji kita karena kekesalanku semata. A-aku benar menyesal" ujarnya bermonolog. Sudah 40 ribu kali L meminta maaf ke Light. Namun batu nisan Light selalu bergeming.

L meraih pisau kecil yang sudah dibawanya dari rumah. Lalu ia menancapkan pisaunya ke dada kiri miliknya. Warna merah mengalir deras dari dadanya. L mulai mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah dari mulutnya. Kepalanya pusing mungkin karena banyak darah yang keluar dari dirinya. Bau anyir mulai menggenang di dekat kuburan Light. Samar samar L melihat shinigami menghampirinya. Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya yang damai

TamaT


End file.
